The inventive concept generally relates to image sensors and image processing devices associated with image sensors.
Image sensors are devices able to convert a captured visible image into corresponding electrical signals. Image sensors come in many shapes, sizes, and varieties. Some are used in cameras (e.g., digital cameras like the ones used in mobile phones and portable camcorders), some are mounted on cars, buildings or robots, and some are used in safety devices. Image sensors usually include a pixel array wherein each unit pixel includes a photodetector—like a photodiode capable of generating a current in proportion to absorbed light.
Image sensors are mass manufactured using a complex sequence of semiconductor manufacturing processes. Thus, image sensors include multiple transistors like those used to control operation of a photodiode, drive the pixel array, etc. Each of these elements is formed by various applications of semiconductor manufacturing processes. Backside illuminated image sensors form transistors and wiring layers on one side of a semiconductor layer on which a photodetector is disposed.